walden academy
by bigandloud
Summary: this is basically what would happen if bella went to a sweet boarding school. and if no one was a vampire...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own _**anything**_! Get it!

AN: this is my first serious story. So ya. The events are mostly based off of my life. So ya. If it turns out to be boring, that's why. All human!

Title: Walden academy

prologue

Bella pov

My dad had told me about going to Walden academy, which was a boarding school, in Washington, where we lived. He said it would be hard, but I was sure to make some new friends. I was sad to leave my old school. But I thought that this new school would be an adventure, I didn't know how right I was.

Chapter one: my first day.

I watched my dad drive away with tears in my eyes. I didn't know when I would see him again. I quickly pulled myself together and stumbled into the administration building to get my room assignment and class schedule. There were two lines…both were huge. I went into the one that looked the most short. It wasn't. every time I would look over, it seemed that that line went so much faster. There was a girl behind me in line who was tallish, and pretty. I decided to introduce myself.

"uhh, hi" I said, a little unsure of myself.

she looked up startled "hello"

"im bella, bella swan."

"angela weber" she said.

"are you new here too?" I asked

"yes! I don't know where anything is, I could barely find my way here!"

"me too" I said.

We talked and became friends. After we got our room assignments, we found out we were sharing a room together. Along with someone named alice cullen. We were trying to find our dorm, when we bumped into a couple of guys who looked like they were lost.

"oh, sorry." They both said simultaneously. Me and angela looked at each other and kinda laughed. One of them kept staring at me, he was a little taller than me and had blonde hair, he said his name was mike. The other boy was named ben. Apparently he and angela had gone to school together before.

After we said good bye we finally found our room, which had an amazing view over campus. The room had bunk beds and one other bed on the other side of the room. We decided to share the bunk bed. I got bottom. I didn't want to run the risk of falling off the top. There was one closet and we each had one dresser, there was a medium sized television in one corner with a dvd and vcr player. There were 2 bookshelves with a desk between them against one wall. We were unpacking our stuff when suddenly the door flew open and banged against the wall. Me and angela jumped back. Standing in the doorway was an extremely short girl, with spiky black hair and big eyes. She ran into the middle of the room and shouted

"DO EITHER OF YOU HAVE ANY CHOCOLATE?!" Then she got really quiet and said "Im kinda having a meltdown"

I grabbed my shoulder bag and pulled out a Hershey bar and handed it over to her. She looked really frazzled. She tore open the wrapper and started munching. "sorry guys" she said w/ her mouth full "im alice, your roommate, you must be bella and angela." We both sat down on one of the beds and motioned for her to sit down too. "whats the matter" I asked cautiously, after she had taken a few deep breathes. She looked at me and then at angela and finally just blurted out "well, theres this really cute guy that I like named jasper and he has never really acted interested over the years that ive known him, and then I ran into him outside of our room, and he totally did a double take and was all like 'alice? What happened to you over the summer' and I was all like 'I dunno, stuff?' and then he was all like 'oh, that's cool, maybe we should do something this year' and I was all like 'ya, that could be fun'. But I think that he likes me and I totally like him so its perfect!"

"oh" was all I could say. "that's soo cool alice!" said angela. Alice was pretty much up on cloud 9 for the whole day. We helped alice get unpacked and then we were getting hungry so we went and got some food at one of the little restaurants on campus that alice said was the best one. When we got home it was kinda early so we decided to watch a movie and then got to bed. We watched pirates of the carribean, which is one of my favorite movies. Alice promised us that she would show us around campus tomorrow. All in all. My first day at Walden academy wasn't half bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: if you guys have any suggestions please review

**Authors note: if you guys have any suggestions please review! I love reviews! Lol**

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

**Chapter 2**

Bella's POV

My first class of the day was world civilizations. It was a required class for juniors to take. I was a little worried about finding it, but w/ alice's help I managed. As I took my seat and got out a new notebook, I noticed an extremely attractive couple walk in. the boy was huge! He had brown curly hair. The girl was pretty much the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, she was tall, blonde, and leggy. I immediately felt jealous. They sat down on the other side of the room. Mike was also in that class with me, so at least I had someone to talk to.

2nd period was physics. I had that class with alice and angela, also the boy that alice liked was in there too. He was pretty much hot. But I knew that he was off limits so I wasn't _that _interested.

3rd period was English. The huge boy was in that class w/ me too. I found out that his name is Emmett. It fit him surprisingly well. Alice was also in that class w/ me.

4th period was math. Mike, angela, and ben were in that class w/ me. I found out that ben and angela liked each other.

5th period was health. Ben was in that class w/ me. As well as jasper. After I told angela and alice, they flipped out and made me tell them everything that they said during the class.

6th period was P.E. it was an all girls class. The really pretty blonde girl was in that class w/ me. Her name is Rosalie, I don't think that she liked me very much.

7th period was mixed chorus. It had boys and girls in it. Which was kind of bad because I had a serious weakness for boys that were musical. Its like a curse…only not that bad. The bad thing was, I didn't know anyone in that class. But I sat next to this really cute guy named Edward. He has pretty green eyes, and weird bronze colored hair. He didn't really say much, but he seems nice enough. Just a little shy or something, I guess.

8th period was art. Angela was in that class w/ me and I made a new friend. He sits next to me. His name is Jacob Black. He is an Indian, which is soooo cool, he has really long black hair and pretty russet colored skin. I found out that he is in my second period too. Even though I didn't notice him before.

After classes got out I went for a walk to get to know my way around the school better. I was walking around when I saw Edward and Jacob sitting on a bench, talking to each other. Edward saw me first and kinda froze then he whispered something to Jacob and they both turned at the same time to look at me. I blush and quickly walked past them.

I only turned around once, but I immediately regretted it. They were both staring at me. It was kinda weird. After that I found myself back at my dorm, so I just went inside to do the little homework that I had. Me and alice decided to work on ours together since angela had gone to the library. I really didn't know what to make of Edward or Jacob. They were both friendly, but why were they talking about me? I guess I will find out w/ time.

**Hey guys! Hoped you liked it! Please review!**

Kalysha 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Walden academy

**Title: Walden academy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**A/N: I don't have anything against mike! But he is just so fun to pick on….******

**Chapter 3**

As I got ready for school I found myself anxious…but I didn't know why. I hurried and grabbed my stuff and headed for first period. When I got there Mike was sitting on my desk, which was weird. I walked up to him and waited for him to look over at me so I could talk to him.

When he finally did, I said, "guess what Mike!"

"what?" he said all excited.

My expression got all serious. "that's my desk…and youre kind of on it… "

"oh, well I was just waiting for you to come in" he stammered.

"don't be such a dorkasaurus, geez." I said with sarcasm.

He looked kinda puzzled for a sec, and then started laughing really loudly. I was lucky there were only like 4 other people in the room, he had a really dorky laugh. He got off my desk and went to go sit in front of me. I thought that he was kinda getting annoying.

The first part of the day passed really slowly and the only new development was that I discovered that Emmett, the huge kid, was extremely funny. He kept saying funny things in English and I couldn't stop laughing. Alice was having a giggle-fit, which only annoyed the teacher more. We were practically begging Emmett to stop being funny by the end of class.

In 7th period art, we got our first assignment, to sketch 5 peoples faces in our sketchbooks and turn it in at the end of the week. I started with Angela and Jacob since they were right there. Angela was trying to remember what Ben's face looked like exactly while I drew her face. I noticed that Jacob was drawing my face because he kept looking at me and then looking at his sketchbook and drawing furiously then erasing etc. at the end of class when we were all packing up our stuff, Jacob went to go ask the teacher a question and I inconspicuously peeked at his sketchbook. The picture that he had drawn of me was pretty much amazing, he had gotten most of it right, my wavy dark-brown hair, big brown eyes, heart-shaped face, but the girl that he had drawn looked unfamiliar, she was waaaay too pretty to be me. I was just your average plain jane. Bella Swan, that's me; just an average girl. I saw Jacob coming back so I quickly put down his book and went to stand by the door w/ Angela.

As I was walking to chorus I stopped to get a drink at the fountain right outside the door, I spotted Edward watching me as he walked up. I quickly finished and ducked into the classroom. I took my seat and pretended to be preoccupied by the kids fooling around in the front of the room w/ the piano. We had learned that the teacher didn't usually start class till about 5 minutes after the bell actually rang. Mostly kids would just talk, do homework, text, or group around the piano to watch the person who was playing.

I always wanted to learn to play the piano…but I never really had a knack for it. I could play "mary had a little lamb" and that's about it, other than chopsticks of course. After he came and sat down Edward kept rubbing his hands over the knees of his jeans like his palms were sweaty. I kept doing the same, because my palms actually were sweaty.

He kept looking like he wanted to say something, but he never did.

I kept saying to myself "just say 'hello'. That's all you have to say, Bella. Just spit it out!" But I could never bring myself to do so. It was weird, it was like whenever I was near him, someone cast a blanket of silence over both of us. But on occasion we would look at each other and smile. These were the moments when I would blush and look away. And he would look away and look like he was mentally kicking himself.

I couldn't be sure, but whenever I looked into his eyes, I saw a sort of passion there. Like he had so much love and energy built up inside, but he couldn't quite get it past the surface. It was very odd, and yet I found myself eagerly awaiting 8th period just so that I might get one more look into those piercing green eyes…

**So, what did you guys think? Love it ? hate it ?**

**Please review!**

**Kalysha **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Walden academy**

**Disclaimer: menot the owner of twilight. **

**Authors note: hey guys, just wanted to tell you that I might skip around, time-wise, that is. In this chapter it is the 4****th**** day. But after that it might be like 2 or 3 weeks later. Ok? Just telling you so you don't get confuzzled. And I tried a new format, so It might look weird on the page.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Bella' pov.**

I woke up to the sound of Alice jumping on her bed yelling "UPPY PUPPY! TIME TO GET UPPY!"

"Alice!" Me and Angela both moaned in unison.

I tried to remember the dream I was having, but couldn't. and then as I was brushing my teeth it all came flooding back to me.

* * *

_I was in the cafeteria and there was a HUGE amount of food in front of me, but I would only take a little of what was there._

_Then suddenly Edward and Jacob appeared out of nowhere and started eating all my food!_

_Then Alice was dancing around in a pink tutu and that's when the real Alice woke me up._

* * *

"What the crap?" I whispered to myself.

"what?" asked Angela.

"I had the weirdest dream last night." I said.

"tell me about it." she said.

After I explained my dream I went to first period.

Mike was looking anxious the whole time.

After class he came up to me and asked me if I wanted to go see a movie at the theater on campus later tonight.

I felt guilty and said yes.

I still had the dilemma of drawing 2 more faces for art.

After drawing Alice, Jacob, and Angela, I wanted to draw someone who wasn't my friend.

That's when I remembered Rosalie.

She was really pretty and I would love to draw her.

I decided to do it covertly, that way she wouldn't get mad.

So all throughout P.E. I tried to memorize her face.

I think she noticed me a couple of times but she didn't say anything.

I guess she was used to having people stare at her.

I managed to finish drawing her in art.

But then I couldn't decide whom to draw next.

I let my mind wander and my thoughts almost immediately went to Edward's eyes.

I had a freakishly strong urge to draw them, but every time I would try I would mess up and have to start all over again.

I decided to wait until chorus when I would be able to see him.

When I walked in I noticed that the most beautiful music was coming from the piano. "Wow, someone who actually has talent got a turn on the piano" I thought.

It was like nothing I had ever heard before.

It was almost like a lullaby.

I went to go sit down and start drawing Edward.

But he wasn't there.

I looked around the room and then my searching eyes fell upon him.

He was the one playing the piano.

I watched him for a few seconds and then I silently went to stand in the ever-growing circle around the piano.

As I got closer I saw his hands.

They were suddenly beautiful to me.

They moved across the keys with amazing speed and agility.

As I listened, I noticed that unlike every other day, no one was talking.

The room was completely silent, except for Edwards playing.

Suddenly the song came to a conclusion and Edward looked up towards mine and his seats.

I realized he was looking for me; to see if I had heard.

I immediately melted into the crowd, and headed up to my seat.

I started thinking how beautiful Edward's hands were and then I caught myself.

"I can't fall in love with him" I told myself.

I focused on not looking at or thinking of Edward.

It was very hard.

Especially since Edward kept looking at me apprehensively throughout the class period.

I tried to draw him, but every time I would hold my pencil to the paper, my hand would start to shake uncontrollably, it was maddening.

What was this boy doing to me?!

I was walking out of class when Edward was suddenly beside me.

I realized that he was matching my stride.

i looked over at him.

"hey" he said.

"umm, hi" i stuttered.

he didnt say anything in return, so after a few seconds i blurted out "i really liked your playing"

"oh"

"you know, earlier."

"thank you"

"uhh...what is the name of that piece?" i asked

he suddenly turned bright red, almost as red as me.

"well, umm, its a secret." he finally said.

"oh" i mumbled, looking disapointed.

"i dont mean to hurt your feelings, but its rather embarassing you see...i wrote it myself"

i was shocked "no way!"

he half smiled and i about died.

by this time we were already outside of an unfamiliar dorm room.

i realized that i hadnt been watching where i was going.

"shoot" i muttered, as i looked around for something familiar.

"whats the matter?" he asked, looking worried.

"i dont really know where my dorm is..." i explained.

"oh, well let me escort you."

"alright"

on the way back we didnt really say anything, but it wasnt awkward.

we got to my building suprisingly fast.

"thanks" i said.

"no problem"

"bye"

"wait"

"ya, what did you need" i asked

"well, i was wondering...if maybe...you wanted to..."

my mind went into hyperdrive, "he is gonna ask me out!" i thought.

"go out tonight"

"id love t-"then i remembered that i had already promised to go out w/ mike.

i decided to make edward jealous.

"i cant"

"why not"

"im going out with...a friend."

"who?"

"umm...mike newton?"

"oh" he looked angry for like a second and then he suddenly became calm.

"are you and he...dating?" his expression gave nothing away.

as soon as i realized what he was asking i blurted out "NO!"

he looked relieved.

"how about next week?" he asked.

"umm...sure. friday?"

"perfect"

"ok cool. see ya"

i walked inside and i could tell that he was watching me.

* * *

**Author's note: I was thinking about changing around the pov. What do u guys think? Yes? No? Maybe? Please review!**

**Kalysha **


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Walden academy

Title: Walden academy

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

Chapter 5

Edwards pov

"Mike…I would prefer it if you would be less loud" I said calmly to one of my annoying roommates.

"sorry Edward…NOT! Ha ha ha ha!"

mike was practically squealing. He never ceased to amaze me with the ways he found to annoy me. I swear if he wasn't so obnoxious, he might have been creative.

I was getting ready for my date with Bella when Emmett, my other, slightly less annoying roommate walked in the door. He looked at Mike who was sitting on the top bunk and then came over to me and said

"Did you tell him you were dating his girl yet?"

"Not yet…and I don't think that you can classify one person as belonging to another."

"Well, you better tell him"

"Alright…hey mike."

"Ya, what is it…Eddie?"

"Please don't call me that, I'm going on a date tonight…with Bella Swan…"

"…WHAT!!"

"Well, you see, we were thinking about getting married…but this seemed more appropriate" I said w/ a smirk.

"Cullen, you Skum!" he yelled as he jumped of the top bunk and slipped on a pillow and fell flat on his face.

"OWW!! My nose!" he wailed.

"Uhh…Emmett, do you mind taking him to the nurses room?"

"Yeah, sure" he said in between laughs.

After they left, I ran a comb through my hair and looked at the clock. It was 7:26, I was supposed to pick up bella at 7:30. I grabbed my wallet and practically ran to Bella's room. I rang the doorbell and leaned against the doorframe.

Bella's pov

I heard the doorbell ring and checked myself in the mirror. I thought that I looked pretty cute. I had on a blue shrug with a white shirt underneath, and my favorite jeans. I let Alice do my hair and makeup. It was a little over done, but 'oh well'. I opened the door and Edward was leaning against the doorframe, he looked like a model…I hurriedly walked out and closed the door.

"So…where are we going?"

"Well, I thought that we could go get some dinner…"

"Cool, I'm a big fan of dinner"

We both laughed. But just as we were walking out, I tripped. Edward's arms caught me just before I hit the floor and I was momentarily oblivious to the searing pain in my ankle. I looked down and mentally cursed Alice for making me wear high heels. It wasn't my fault I was ridiculously clumsy. I looked up at Edward,

"Umm…I think I sprained my ankle" I said.

He instantly looked afraid "oh! Here, let me take you to the nurses office." We tried this kind of awkward shuffling thing, and then he let out an exasperated sigh and picked me up, bridal style. I kept my eyes down, embarrassed. He chuckled and I looked up.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Well, this officially the weirdest date, I've ever been on…and it hasn't even started.. Are you in any pain?"

"Umm…a little" I admitted.

With that he slightly quickened his pace. Luckily my room is close to the nurse's office, and we got there in no time.

Edward opened the door with his back and then we both looked around to find the nurse, she was sitting next to a bed that Mike was lying in. with a brace against his nose. He was crying and whimpering. And the nurse was trying to get him to calm down

"its okay Mike" she said

"It hurts soooooo bad" he said in a nasally voice.

_**flashback**_

_That's when it all came flooding back to me, my date with mike. _

_He had taken me on a picnic by the fountain. He kept scooting closer to me and trying to wrap his arm around my shoulders. Then he would say all these cheesy pick up lines like "Bella, your love is like a cancer…because I've got no resistance…" that's when I walked over to the fountain and pretended to be absorbed in it. Mike followed me and stood there for a while then he twisted me around and tried to kiss me, but I dodged him and he fell straight into the fountain. _

"_Help! Bella!" he screamed._

_I felt sorry for him and pulled him out. Then I packed up the picnic and walked him to his room. He was shivering the whole time, and it was like 82 degrees. I told him to take a shower and then left. _

"_I had a great time with you Bella!" he called after me. _

_I rolled my eyes and started walking a little faster. _

End flashback

Mike looked up at Edward and I, and a mix of emotions crossed his face, the only ones I could pick out were, anger, concern, and betrayal. I looked up at Edward, kind of embarrassed. He looked slightly amused.

"What seems to be the problem?" the nurse asked.

Edward laid me on one of the other beds and said.

"She thinks she sprained her ankle"

The nurse went over and took off my shoe and started gently feeling my ankle and foot. She hit a tender spot and I winced.

"It's a very mild sprain" she said.

"You'll have to stay off it for at least 3 days"

I groaned. The nurse smiled and got me a pair of crutches. Then she wrapped my ankle and told me to go straight to my room and put some ice on it. Which I did, with a little more help from Edward. As we got to my door I started feeling guilty.

"sorry for ruining our date"

"that's ok, its not your fault."

"Ill make it up to you, don't worry"

he laughed and told me to get some rest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Walden academy**

**Chapter 6**

**Authors note: ok guys, I know that I don't update very quickly but that is only because I lack inspiration…which comes from reviews with suggestions…so ya…review…oh, and ill put a little more Jacob in there for all you Jacob-lovers, lol.**

* * *

**Bella's pov**

I was going to art a few days later (I was able to walk without the crutches now) and I ran into Jacob. Literally. He caught me around the shoulders and laughed. His laugh was contagious and I couldn't help but join in. We walked in together and went to go sit by Angela. I was considering asking Jacob to the girls' choice dance in two weeks. I know I owed Edward a date but I couldn't help thinking that I wanted to spend some more time with Jacob. I was thinking about it all during class and had decided to ask Edward since I didn't know if Jacob liked me, or what.

Later that night I was sitting in my room with Alice and Angela and we were helping Angela decide to ask Ben. She kept freaking out and saying that he wouldn't want to go. Finally we just wanted to get over with it and dragged Angela to Ben's room. We knocked on the door and shoved Angela towards it. Jasper answered the door, apparently they shared a room. Alice's eyes grew as big as saucers and it looked like I was the only one with half a brain left.

"Umm…is Ben here?" I asked

"Yeah sure" he said while looking at Alice in wonder. "Hey Ben!" he shouted.

Ben walked up to the door and smiled at us.

"Hey guys!" he said, and Angela blushed.

"Umm…I…well…I mean…do you…umm…" she stammered.

"She wants to know if you want to go to the dance with her!" Alice burst out. She had regained her senses now that Jasper was out of sight.

"Oh, well…yes…yes I would." He said.

Angela smiled and blushed again. "Cool" she said.

"Actually, I was just about to go get some frozen yogurt…want to come?" he asked.

She nodded and they walked away together in the direction of the yogurt stand. I silently decided to do Alice a favor and called out "oh, Jasper!"

Alice paled and looked at me in horror. "Bella!" she whispered.

"Yeah?" Jasper asked as he came to the door.

I opened my mouth to ask him for her but she stepped in front of me and calmly asked. "Would you go to the dance with me next Friday?"

He smiled and said that he would love to. Alice could barely control herself and just replied. "Great!"

He invited her inside and she looked at me and I winked at her and started walking away. I was walking back when I saw Ben and Angela eating their yogurt across the clearing and then I wanted to get something to eat. I decided that pizza would be delicious. I headed over to the pizza parlor and got 2 slices of pepperoni and sat down. I was people watching when I saw a person I recognized.

He got his pizza and then saw me and came over. I smiled and motioned to the seat across from me. Jacob sat down and I could tell that he was trying not to laugh.

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

He looked kind of weird for a second then asked me if I came here often. I rolled my eyes and smacked him on the arm. He laughed and I just took a big bite of pizza and smirked at him. He got a competitive look in his eye and took an even bigger bite. I swallowed and gave him a look that said 'that's the best you can do?' I stuffed about half a slice in my mouth and started chewing with difficulty. He got a mock stern look on his face and shoved a whole piece in his mouth!

I looked at him in shock and surrendered. "I forfeit," I muttered. He just smiled and gulped down some soda.

"Its common knowledge that boys have bigger mouths than girls" he said, rather smugly.

"Well, its also common knowledge that you have a strange disease called 'bigheaditis'"

He looked all mad then smiled and started feeling his head "hmm…it doesn't appear to be any larger than yours." I pretended to be mortified and he laughed and winked at me.

We finished our pizza and were walking around when Mike came running up to us and asked Jacob what he was doing.

"Umm…walking?"

"Stay away from my girlfriend!" he shouted.

I looked at him like he was crazy and Jacob looked at me all startled like. He saw my expression and he calmed down and told Mike to buzz off. Mike suddenly saw a penny on the ground and bent to pick it up. Jacob and me exchanged looks and started running away. We made it to a little grove of trees and were watching Mike run around looking for us. Seeing Mike reminded me of Edward and I remembered the day that I saw him and Jacob talking to each other. I wanted to ask Jacob about it and decided that this was as good a time as any.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm…are you friends with Edward Cullen?"

He paused and looked at me. "Yeah…why?"

"Well it's just that he doesn't really talk to me in class that much and ya…"

He laughed, "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Nothing! I was just wondering if he like ever said anything…"

"That's just the way Edward is…you get used to it."

"Ohh, ok."

It was getting dark and I told Jacob I had better go back so that my roomies wouldn't worry. He looked somewhat disappointed and then walked me back to my room. I said goodbye and then walked inside and turned on the lights to see Alice and Jasper in a huge make-out session on the couch. Jaspers shirt was on the floor and Alice's hair was in complete disarray. Alice gasped and Jasper hurriedly put on his shirt and left. I was in total shock. She tried to explain and I just stood there and then slowly walked into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for bed. I totally did not want to see that. It looks like they are together now. The only thing I could think was that I wanted that to be me on the couch with Edward.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Don't worry, she didn't forget about Edward. ;)  
**

**Tell me your favorite part, if you had one…if you didn't like it then tell me. I am open for suggestions!**

**Kalysha**


	7. Chapter 7

**Walden academy**

**Authors note: the pictures of their dresses are on my profile. **

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Bella's pov**

The next day during lunch I was planning on asking Edward to the dance but I didn't know how…I asked Alice and she said to send him flowers, I didn't want to do that because it was too girly.

I decided to go with something safe.

I asked Alice to do some spy work for me.

I needed her to find out what kind of pizza he liked.

She came up to me after school to report back.

I wrote down all the toppings and asked Alice how she found out.

"Well, I started up a conversation with him and when there was an awkward silence I said 'you know, you can tell a lot about a person by what kind of pizza they like…what kind do you like?' and then he laughed and told me."

I blushed and asked her if she thought he knew.

She said that he totally didn't.

Later that night, Angela and me went to the same pizza place I was at when I was with Jacob.

We ordered the pizza and explained to the worker what I was doing and she agreed to deliver it to his room herself.

I took the pizza box and on the inside wrote "Edward, will you go to the dance with me? –Bella"

"oh my gosh Bella! He is totally going to love it!" said Angela.

I smiled and gave the box back to the girl at the counter and we went back to our room.

Alice wasn't there, again.

We had noticed that ever since she started dating jasper, she hadn't been around much.

I was worrying the whole night.

I hoped that he wouldn't say no.

I was pacing the room and organizing stuff when I looked in the closet.

Apparently Alice had gotten us all dresses for the dance.

One had Angela's name on it and it was long and white with a dark purple flower on the front. It was amazingly her style. It was modest and it showed off her height. It had thin straps on it.

Mine was light blue on the top and dark blue on the bottom and it was strapless. It came just above my knees. It also had lots of sparkles on it. I totally loved it. Except for the fact that it probably cost a fortune.

We snuck a peek at Alice's dress; it was short and black with a gray stripe around the top and a black rose on the stripe. It kind of flared out at the end and I was sure that Alice would look great in it.

We had just put our dresses back when someone knocked on the door.

I started freaking out, thinking it was Edward and sat down on the couch and pretended to read while Angela got the door.

It was Alice, she had forgotten the key. Angela immediately thanked her for the dresses and told her that we would pay her back.

"What?! You cant do that! They are presents from me. Plus, you don't know how much they cost. So there." Angela and me finally agreed to not try to pay her back, and she was happy with that.

She asked if Edward had said yes yet. I told her that he hadn't but it had only been about an hour or two. She looked disappointed and stuck out her lower lip.

We were all talking about our guys and Alice had just come back from getting some ice cream we were laughing and joking when we heard some yelling outside the door.

It sounded like someone was very angry. We opened the door and saw two girls screaming at each other.

One of them was Rosalie, and I didn't know the other girl. But I had seen the two together. We caught on that they both wanted to take Emmett to the dance and Rosalie was unofficially dating him.

Suddenly they both noticed us looking at them and stalked away. We went back in our room and kind of laughed about it.

We were just going to play a game of twister when someone knocked on the door. I went to answer it since the other two were still putting on their socks for the game.

I opened the door and on the floor were some roses and a little note. I gasped and picked them up then I went back inside.

I was staring at them in shock and Alice was jumping up and down with excitement. I picked up the card and read the name…

"uhh…Angela…Alice…these aren't for me." Their faces fell and I handed them to Alice, she brightened when she read her name. She opened the note and read it.

She started jumping around and then handed us the note. Angela read it aloud. "'Dear Alice, I love you so much, I always have. Just wanted to tell you that. – Jasper' awe! Alice that is sooooo cute! I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah, me too." I said.

They looked at me and said they were sorry that they weren't from Edward. "That's ok. I don't mind."

Just then someone slipped some thing under the door and ran away. I gasped and went to pick it up. It was a letter, addressed to me!

I tore it open and read what it said. 'Bella, I would be glad to accompany you to the dance. Thank you very much for asking me. – Edward.' I gasped and started hyperventilating. "He said yes!" I whispered.

We all started jumping and clapping our hands. I couldn't wait for next Friday.

We had gotten our hair and makeup done and were waiting for the guys to pick us up. We all looked great and were trying not to move or anything.

Jasper came first and he and Alice were whispering on the couch. Then Edward came and he stared at me with his mouth wide open.

I looked down thinking something was wrong. And he tilted my head up and told me I looked great. We were all waiting for Ben and when he finally came we left.

We were going to go out to eat at the little Italian restaurant on campus. When we got there it was packed and everyone voted for pizza instead.

That made me think of how I asked Edward and I asked him if I got all the toppings right. He said that he loved it, but his roommate Emmett ate most of the pizza.

I laughed and said; "Emmett would do that wouldn't he?" we laughed and talked while we ate our pizza. When we got to the dance, at about eight-thirty we tried to pay, but the guys wouldn't let us.

We all objected but they insisted. Finally they won and we went onto the dance floor. We were all dancing in a circle when I noticed Emmett and Rosalie dancing with one another.

Rosalie was officially the loveliest girl here. She was wearing an orange and gold dress with a very low cut back. It perfectly accented her blonde curls. I could tell that Emmett thought so too; from the way he was looking at her.

A few minutes later a slow song came on and I looked at Edward expectantly, then I looked at the floor. "Would you like to dance?" he asked and held out his arms.

The minute he did I was there holding his hand and ready to go. Everyone paired off and we started dancing. There really wasn't enough room where we were at so Edward and me decided to move to a different area.

He started going through the crowd and didn't really let go of my hand, but he wasn't gripping it either. It was just kind of a loose hold.

I didn't know if I should pull away or what so I did, and when he found an open area we stopped and resumed our position. He started twirling me and dipping me and I was holding on for dear life.

While we were dancing I noticed that he smelled really good. After the song was over we went back to the others and started dancing regularly.

After a few of those songs, a new song came on and it was one of those songs that you can't really dance to but it still has a beat.

So we went to get some water. Edward watched me while I drank and I blushed. After a few more fast songs we went to go get our pictures taken, we got one group shot and then we each got individual couple shots.

We went back and the dance floor and started dancing, then another slow song came on and there wasn't enough room again so we went to that same place and Edward did the same thing with his hand, where he didn't really grab on, but he didn't drop his hand either, it was like he was testing the waters or something.

I didn't drop my hand this time. Instead I held on tighter to his and he returned my grip. We started dancing and talking and every time I would catch him looking at me he would look away, embarrassed, and I would blush.

After the dance ended we went back to our room and stayed up most of the night talking. And finally the boys left and we changed and went to bed.

It was officially the best night of my life.

* * *

**So? Good? Bad? Review if you want to. **

**Kalysha **


	8. Chapter 8

**Walden academy**

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: sorry it took me so long to update.**

Bellas pov

"who did you go to the dance with?" asked Jacob.

"Edward Cullen…" I answered sheepishly.

I was sitting in physics, because it was an even day, when Jacob just randomly started talking to me about the dance.

Jacob immediately changed the subject after I told him that Edward had taken me.

I really liked Jacob, but I wasn't really sure how much yet.

That period went by all too slowly.

In 5th period I was daydreaming about the dance, when Ben passed me a note.

I opened it up and read the contents to myself:

Bella,

Do you think that Angela had a good time at the dance with me?

Ben

I laughed to myself and then wrote back.

Calm down Ben, of course she did, I think that she likes you as much as you like her. don't worry, she is just shy.

I passed it back and looked at him reassuringly and he looked relieved.

I winked at him and him and jasper started laughing.

I saw Jacob in art and I was kind of in that stage where you don't know if you like a boy or not so you just avoid him altogether.

I was trying to focus on sketching the fruit that the teacher had put on our tables when someone cleared their throat behind me.

I looked up and turned around slowly.

Jacob was standing there looking very nervous.

I smiled hesitantly and asked him what he wanted.

He swallowed, took a deep breath then said, "Bella, wanna go out?"

I looked at him in surprise and then smiled "sure Jake. When?"

"uhh…does tonight sound ok?"

"well, I don't really know if I'm doing anything, but you can call or text me later. ok?" he grinned and agreed.

At around 5:30 that night I got a text from Jacob that said:

Does 2nite sound good or what?

I had checked and I didn't have anything planned so I texted him back and said that tonight was a go.

Alice had gone to hang out with Rosalie, apparently they were friends and liked to go shopping together… A LOT!

Especially since neither me or angela liked to go shopping very much.

Angela was lying on the couch reading and watching me get ready.

"so, are you going out with Edward tonight?" she asked cautiously.

"actually no" I responded.

"Mike?!?!" she asked in surprise.

"no, not him either, his name is Jacob Black, do you know him?"

She hesitated then replied "isn't he that really tall kid in our physics class that I saw you talking to earlier today?"

"yep that's him"

"…oh"

"what?" I asked anxiously.

"I just thought that you had had a really good time with Edward…that's all"

"oh, I did…its just that…well…I want to date other people until he decides that he is madly in love with me, you know, to make him jealous. But its not like i'm using the guys, I mean, I might end up liking one of them, but I just want to keep my options open and not sign my heart away to a guy who may not really like me that much…ya know?"

she looked at me and kinda said 'oh, I get it' but with her eyes.

Jacobs pov

I went to go pick up Bella and take her out to dinner and a movie.

There was this really scary movie playing and I wanted her to get scared so she would snuggle up to me.

I walked up to her door and knocked twice.

Bella opened the door and smiled.

She looked so hot!

She was wearing this really hot tank top and shorts, I just wanted to jump her bones right then and there but I told myself that I had to wait.

She walked towards me and closed the door behind her.

I told her that we were going to this little American grill that she was gonna love.

As we were walking there I put my arm around her shoulders and I saw her face turn red.

I chuckled to myself and gave her a little squeeze.

After we had eaten, we walked over to the theater and I reached for Bella's hand and took it firmly.

I saw her shoulders stiffen in desire and silently congratulated myself.

Bellas pov

Jacob was kind of freaking me out.

I mean, he had already put his arm around my shoulders, which I didn't really mind, until he started the awkward squeezing, but then he totally just grabbed my hand and pretty much

crushed all the bones in it.

Then as we bought the tickets, Jacob didn't even ask me what movie I wanted to see.

He just bought two tickets to this really scary movie that I didn't even want to see because I get really scared in horror films.

He bought us popcorn and drinks and then we went into the theater and sat down.

If Jacob continued to be weird I was pretty much dreading the remainder of the night...

**HA HA HA a cliffie! I am so mean sometimes…oh well…you will just have to live with it! don't forget to review. I will make a deal with you, ok? If 15 people review then I will update this tomorrow! Ok? Sound good? Ok…thanks for reading!**

**Kalysha **


	9. Chapter 9

Walden academy

Authors note: hey guys! Thanks to the 4 of you that reviewed! This chapter is dedicated to you! Btw, this chapter is a little more risk-ay. So if you don't want to read it then tell me in a review and I will summarize It for you…but don't worry, its not that bad.

Disclaimer…I wish I owned twilight…

Chapter 9

Jacobs's pov

The movie was about ten minutes in…I was just waiting to pounce. Lucky for me, the theater had turned on it air conditioning. I could tell that Bella was getting a little chilly. I took a drink of my soda and then right when there was a scary part I put my arm around her shoulders. She made a little scared sound and buried her head in my side. I leaned down and smelled her hair…mmm…strawberries…I couldn't wait for the rest of tonight.

Bella's pov

This was so weird. How was I supposed to act towards Jacob if he kept doing random things? I was actually kind of grateful when he put his arm around my shoulders because it was really cold. Every time something scary would happen I would involuntarily hide my face in Jacobs side. He smelled really good, sort of like a forest. Jacob started angling his body in my direction and my intuition gave me the distinct feeling that he was going to try to kiss me. I didn't want to kiss him and I just happened to be holding the bucket of popcorn… he leaned in closer and looked me right in the eyes. I was overwhelmed for a moment but then I came to my senses right before our lips met and I dumped all the popcorn right into his lap. He jerked away while I quietly uttered my apologies to him. He brushed it all off onto the floor and then squeezed my shoulder and smiled, as if to say, 'its all right Bella, I know I was acting foolishly'. I smiled back and settled in to watch the rest of the movie. I instantly regretted it; the main character was walking down a dark and narrow hallway and weird noises were coming from the door at the opposite end. I was bracing myself for something scary to happen right when Jacob leaned down and started to whisper something in my ear. I screamed bloody murder and jumped clear out of my seat. Everyone turned and stared at me and I grabbed Jacobs's hand and we ran out into the lobby. He was laughing hysterically and I was rubbing my arms, trying to get the goose bumps to go away.

"That wasn't very funny…" I said. He just kept laughing. After he stopped I asked him what he was going to say. He smiled and said, "I was going to ask you if you wanted me to go get more popcorn." I blushed, remembering what I had done. He chuckled and came over to me. "Ok, ill make a deal with you." I looked up confused as he continued. "No more scary movies if…you agree to go on another date w/ me." I was thinking about it and then I realized that I hadn't been on a single date the whole time I have been here, where I didn't mess things up…except the dance with Edward. I smiled and then agreed. He was walking me back to my room and when we got there I noticed that no one else was there. "Hmm, Alice must still be shopping and I don't even know where Angela would be…" Jacob had a weird look on his face and asked if he could come inside. I said yes and we went and sat on the couch. I asked if he wanted to watch TV or something. He nodded and I turned on a random channel. I wasn't really paying attention to the show though. I was freakishly aware of Jacob. He had put his arm around the back of the couch and his hand was hanging down barely touching my shoulder. I looked at it and blushed. He looked me square in the eyes and started lowering his head again. I leaned my head to the left and closed my eyes. I felt our lips touch and I shuddered inside. His hands snaked up to my neck and he wound them up in my hair and pulled me closer to deepen the kiss. I wasn't really expecting to feel his tongue slide across my lower lip. I opened my mouth to gasp and he shoved his tongue in and started swirling it around mine. I pulled away and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and relished our kiss. It took me a second to register everything and when I licked my lips, they tasted like a field of minty goodness. I smiled and blushed. He opened his eyes and grinned. He looked like he wanted to kiss me some more and I was right because he leaned down and pushed me down against the couch. He looked at me for a second and then suddenly our lips were together. He asked for entrance to my mouth with his tongue again and I slowly opened it. He started getting fiercer and he put his hands on my hips and pulled them up to meet his. I was getting a little worried. What if someone came in? I tried getting him to slow down by pulling my mouth away, but that only made him start sucking on my neck. It felt wonderful and dangerous all at the same time. I decided that enough was enough and I said "umm, Jake? Do you think that you could slow down a little?" he stopped kissing my neck and then pulled away looking very angry and then he composed himself and laughed. "Sorry bout that. Sometimes I get a little carried away when I really like a girl." This of course made me blush and I tried to hide my face against the couch but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. He was sooo cute! I blushed even more and he slowly moved his hand off my chin and down my neck and in between my breasts, all the way down to my belly button. I shivered and he got off of me, smiling like a madman. I quickly sat up and smoothed my hair, that was intense…

I was just going to get a drink of water when Angela came in. Jacob immediately got up and said goodbye to me and left. Angela looked at me and then went to go sit on her bed. She said that she had gone running on the indoor track. I told her how my date went. (Except for the intense details) and she was a very apt listener. Soon after that Alice came home with her arms full of shopping bags and I retold the story to her and she started asking me all these questions about Edward and I told her that he was just a random guy, even if he was super-cute. And anyway, Jacob had already asked me on a date. I couldn't call him and say 'im sorry I cant go out with you, im waiting for Edward to man up and ask me on a date instead.' Now could I?

I saw Edward the next day in chorus and I felt very guilty about going on a date with Jacob, why was I feeling guilty?!?!? I didn't do anything wrong! Every so often he would look over at me and smile his crooked smile and my heart would melt and then he would look away and I would think about Jacob. I couldn't decide between the two! I wasn't usually like this. I had never been dating two guys at the same time before! What's a girl to do? I was lost in my thoughts when I heard Edward say my name "Bella? Are you ok?" he looked worried and I reassured him that I was fine and he then asked me if I wanted to join a study group of him and some friends. I said sure and he said that they met every Tuesday and Thursday after school in his room. After class I asked him who was in it and If I could bring some friends. "Sure, umm, lets see. Emmett McCarthy, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, Mike Newton, and Jacob Black…do you know them?" I let out a sigh and said "only all too well" and then said bye and that I would be there and walked away.

Yay! Please review! I will give you cyber cookies if you do!!! ok, same deal with the reviewing thing, 15 reviews and I will update tomorrow! Thanks!

Kalysha


	10. Chapter 10

Walden academy chapter 10

A/N: if you stop reading halfway…well…just don't…at least finish it…it gets 10 thousand times better…trust me.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

Bella's pov.

That night I lay in my bed asking myself why I had agreed to go to that dang study group. It was going to be so awkward…especially with Mike there. He was the epitome of awkwardness. I had told Angela and Alice about it and Alice had already been invited by Jasper. I told Angela to bring Ben if Jasper hadn't already invited him. She sounded pretty excited. I wasn't really looking forward to this at all. I was comparing Jacob and Edward in my mind and I made lists of the pros and cons of each of them. I really liked Jacob because he wasn't shy with me, he liked me and I knew it just by talking to him. I also liked that he could make me want him so easily. But then again, Jacob was a little intense and I didn't feel like I could really talk to him. Now Edward was completely different. He was soooo cute and he was really talented and I knew that he was deep just by looking at him. But he was just so dang shy… I guess I would just have to see who liked me the best since I obviously couldn't decide between them…

Me and Angela and Ben stood outside of Edwards door. 'Here it goes' I told myself. Ben knocked and Emmett answered the door and then smiled and went to go sit on his bed with Rosalie. We walked in and closed the door. I looked around for a place to sit. Alice, Jasper and Jacob were sitting on the only couch and mike was sitting on the top bunk and Edward was sitting on his bed. Angela and Ben went to go sit at the two desks so I moved over by the TV and just sat down on the floor. Edward and Jacob and Mike were all staring at me intently. I pretended not to notice and got out my math book. Everyone was talking and helping each other. Angela had offered to help Emmett with his English vocabulary and Rosalie was giving her death stares. Jasper and Alice were working on a poster together, for biology, I think, and whispering and laughing a lot. Ben was helping Mike with his math and Edward was reading and Jacob was drawing some sketches for art.

I finished my math quickly and moved on to my physics. Jacob saw that I was doing physics and almost immediately got out his as well. I smiled to myself and then started. Physics was not my best subject. I was struggling on this one problem about kinetic energy when someone's shadow blocked my light. I looked up and saw Edward, he asked me if I could use any help. I smiled and nodded. His eyes lit up and he sat down next to me and perused my work. "You have your formula wrong, see?" he said as he erased everything I had written down. I blushed and then he wrote down the correct one. "Hey Bella, what did you get for number 17?" asked Jacob. He said it kind of loudly, as if he was trying to get my attention away from Edward. "Umm…I haven't gotten there yet. I'm still on 14." "Oh, ok." Jacob looked disappointed and went back to work. Edward looked at me and told me that I had number 9 wrong as well. I looked down at it and frowned. I thought that I had gotten it right… "What did I do wrong?" I asked him. He erased one of my calculations and wrote in the correct one. I refinished the rest of the problem from there and looked up at Edward to see if I had gotten it right. He smiled and nodded. I smiled back and went on. Every time I would do something wrong he would show me what it was and then help me correct it. I thought that he should have taught the class because he helped me understand it way better than any teacher had ever done.

After I was done I didn't have anything to do and neither did anyone else except for Jasper and Alice. They still hadn't finished their project and they smiled and said that they would work on it in Jaspers room and then they left. I was surprised that Mike hadn't done anything weird. Emmett and Rosalie went to Rosalie's room to watch a movie and Ben and Angela went to go hang out with some of their other friends from where they had gone to school before they came to Walden. That left me, Mike, Jacob and Edward…whoa…how did that happen. I wasn't really sure what to do so I told them that I was going to go put my stuff away and then go for a walk. They all looked at me and then said "I'll go with you!" all at the same time. I laughed and then grabbed my backpack and walked towards the door and they all followed. I dumped my stuff off at my room and then started walking. Mike kept saying random stuff to me to try to keep a conversation going and Jacob would make little snide comments here and there. Edward was just kind of there. We happened to walk past the bowling alley and I asked if anyone wanted to go in and play. They all jumped at the chance and we went in and bought two games and rented some shoes. Jacob was putting in our names and we decided to pick each other's names. Jacobs was wolfmeister. Mikes was thenewt. Edwards was pianoman. And mine was bellidancer. They all laughed when Jacob suggested it and I blushed and laughed too.

We started the game and Jacob went first. He got a strike and I was amazed. Then Mike went and he got a gutter ball. Jacob laughed and Edward chuckled and mike sat down grumbling about getting the wrong kind of ball. It was Edwards's turn and he got a strike. I felt really self-conscious when my turn came around and I grabbed my ball and went up to the waxed floor and aimed, as my fingers left the ball I thought that there was no way that I would get a strike. And as I watched my ball roll down the lane I crossed my fingers and closed my eyes. I opened them just in time to see the ball connect with the front pin and knock over all but two pins! I jumped in the air and almost fell when I landed. I ran back and everyone held up their hands for high fives.

The rest of the game was interesting. Mike and me tied for second and Edward and Jacob tied for first. The second game went the same way, except that Edward and Jacob played a little worse and I played a lot better. Mike pretty much sucked the whole time. It was the last frame and if I got a strike it would be a three-way tie for first. I walked up and threw the ball. It was heading straight and I was barely able to look. The ball connected with the center pin and knocked all but one down. It was wobbling around and I was practically begging it to fall over. I held my breath as it slowly tipped to one side and then another. After what seemed like ten lifetimes it tilted too much to one side and toppled down around the other fallen pins. I squealed and jumped in the air again. This was a very bad idea. As I landed I felt my shoes slide across the too slick floor and I fell down hard on my side. I heard the boys' gasp and come running up. I heard a worried chorus' of my name and I let them help me up. "Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked me. "Ya, im fine…hey! I tied for first! Yes!" Edward and Jacob looked at each other and laughed and walked me over to a chair. Our scores flashed on the scoreboard and mike said that he had to go back to his room to do some laundry and left pretty quickly. Personally I think that his ego was just wounded…

A/N: I was just going to end it here…but then I decided that I love reviews too much…so since I was nice to you, you can return the favor! Hint hint…cough REVIEW cough…

We had all gone our separate ways and I ended up being alone in my room. Someone knocked on the door and I answered. It was Jacob. He had a very determined look on his face and it kind of scared me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me down to the couch after bolting the door. I tried to pull away but he was stronger than me and pulled me into his lap. "What's the matter, Jake?" I asked hesitantly. "Bella, listen to me. I know that you were flirting with mike and Edward the whole night. And personally, I am sick of you trying to get other guys to notice you when I am your boyfriend!" he yelled angrily. I stared at him in shock "Jake, you are not my boyfriend, I really like you…usually…but you are moving a little too fast for me." "You…don't like me?!?!? What the crap Bella! After last night I thought that we were together! Do you just go around making out with boys that you don't like?!?!?!" "Jacob! Chill out! I wasn't just making out with a random boy, I was making out with you…a boy that I really care about…" after I said that he got really quiet, and then whispered softly. "If you really care about me than prove it by showing me." "By doing what?" I asked. He didn't say anything; he just moved me underneath him and started kissing me. I was in shock and then just decided to go with it. I was closing my eyes when he stopped kissing me, and I didn't bother to open them. I felt him move off of me and I just lay there. Waiting for him to come back. When he finally did, he immediately started kissing me with much more fervor than before. I went to put my hand on his shoulder and felt bare skin. I opened my eyes and saw his bare chest. Purely by instinct I looked down and saw him wearing only his boxers. I gasped and put both my hands on his shoulders to pull him down to my eye level and before I knew what was happening, my shirt was on the floor. I was in shock. "Jacob black! What do you think you are doing!" he response was extremely disturbing "we will make love tonight Bella." He said it with such determination that I freaked out and started struggling like mad. I squeezed out from underneath him and grabbed my shirt off of the floor. He got up and I could see his growing erection. "Don't run away from me Bella. I will have you tonight." I dodged him as he lurched towards me. I ran around and looked for something to defend myself with. I dropped my shirt and grabbed a curling iron from off of the desk. I swung at him as he came towards me and missed. He grabbed the curling iron from my hand and held my shoulders. He then looked at my chest, I realized that I only had my bra on and tried to cover my chest. He held my arms down and then knelt down, he then started licking my chest and biting me. Tears were streaming down my face and he moved his hand up to cup my breast, as he was doing this I kneed him in the groin and ran towards the door.

I opened the bolt and lurched out, into the waiting arms of…Edward? He was holding my math book in one hand and his other was poised to knock. On his face was a mask of surprise. I didn't think that he expected a half-naked girl to attack him while he was trying to give me back my math book. "Bella, what's wrong?" he asked. I immediately started sobbing and pointed into the room. He looked in and saw Jacob in his boxers, bent over and moaning, and then he looked back at me in my pale blue bra with bite marks on my chest. I could almost hear the audible click in his head as he put two and two together. He suddenly looked furious. He walked into the room and went over to where I had dropped my shirt, he picked it up and handed it to me and told me to go sit in the hall, I put on my shirt and sank to the floor and folded my arms. He stood in the doorway and made the call to school security on his phone. He told them that a girl had almost been raped; he looked at me when he said 'almost' and I nodded and a look of relief spread across his face, and that they should send security immediately. I was looking up at him in wonder.

He then went into the room and closed the door. I heard snatches of what he said to Jacob but the only words that I could make out were "ever touch her". He didn't stay in there for very long and when he came out he pulled me up very gently and gave me a hug. We just stayed there with our arms around each other for what seemed like forever. I felt so safe in his arms. We heard security coming and we pulled away. "Bella, I know this is a stupid question, but are you ok?" he asked. I gave out a weak laugh and leant up against the wall. "Well, he didn't really do any lasting damage…" I said and Edward looked at the floor. "But he could have, Bella…he could have really hurt you." I looked down and told him that Jacob had just gone too far and I didn't stop him in time. "Its not your fault." He said and he looked like he was ready to punch the wall, but instead he just put his arm around my shoulders and kissed me on the cheek.

He stayed with me until security had asked me all its questions. They had taken Jacob away and told me not to worry about him anymore. He was going to be on strict probation and he was also going into therapy. They asked me if I wanted to press charges and I said no. They were going to hold him in the security office overnight. The head guard told me that he would probably get kicked out of school for this and Edward replied "people like that don't belong around my bel…around this school." I blushed and looked down. The guard asked me if I wanted someone to patrol my dorm room, but I said that I would be fine. Right as the guards were leaving Angela and Alice came back. They asked me what had happened and I told them that I would tell them later. They said ok and went inside. Edward gave me a hug and asked me if I wanted him to stay. I told him that I just needed to take a shower and go to bed and he agreed. He said that if I needed anything to just call and he gave me his cell phone number and left. I walked in and took a shower and told the girls everything and they were very concerned and kept giving me hugs. I went to bed thinking about how if Edward hadn't been there at exactly the right time…this night would have ended a whole lot differently…

I hate Jacob…im just telling you…he is a jerk. So ya. But Jacob is going to be completely out of the story from now on. But someone new might be coming in! …Maybe…I haven't decided yet. But you never know! If you have any good ideas then review and tell me what you want to happen! Tell me what your opinion is! Yay! Review!

Kalysha


	11. Chapter 11

Walden academy chapter 11

A/N: wahoo! Over 50 reviews! Oh yeah, everything that happens in Edwards pov in this chapter is highly symbolic, just to let you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!

Edwards pov.

I was sitting in PE, we were playing baseball, and I was waiting for my turn to bat and I began to remember what had happened last night.

How could Jacob do something like that?!?! I was so angry with him and I was so concerned for Bella, she must be so traumatized from this.

I can't believe that I was ever friends with that dirt bag. Bella is such an angel, how could anyone think of defiling her purity. I was just glad that I got there in time.

After I got back to my room last night I told Emmett what had happened and I asked him what I should do. He told me to just be there for Bella. She was the one in need right now.

I really liked Emmett and I knew that I could always rely on him no matter what. He was like my big brother, emphasis on big.

Just then I heard the coach call my name "Cullen! You're up!" I snapped out of my daze and picked up the bat and gave it a few practice swings.

The pitcher was one of Bella's friends. Ben, I think his name was. He threw me a curveball and I swung and missed.

He threw me another and as the ball came zipping up to me I imagined it as Jacobs face and swung with all my strength.

The bat connected and the ball went sailing right over second base. I dropped the bat and ran. I was on third when someone finally got to the ball.

I heard everyone on my team yelling to me to run home. I decided to go for it, no matter what the consequences were.

I was booking towards home and I saw the catcher pound his fist into his glove in anticipation.

I put on a burst of speed and dove head first for home plate, right as I heard the ball go past my head.

After the dust cleared my hand was on the base and the catchers mitt was on my hand with the ball in it.

The coach looked at the ball and then at me and yelled "SAFE!!!" My team cheered and came out of the dugout to give me high fives. That was my first ever homerun.

Bella's pov.

I got to chorus a few minutes late and that got me a glare from my teacher. I went to go sit down and I met Edwards cautious gaze. I blushed and looked at the floor.

After we ran through a few songs the teacher told us that he had to go talk to someone in his office for about 15 minutes and that we could do whatever as long as we weren't too loud. I took a deep breath and turned to Edward. "Hey, umm…thanks…for last night, you know. " I stammered. He smiled and put his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm just glad that I was there in time. I really am glad that you are ok Bella." I suddenly had a flashback and shuddered.

Edward looked at me all worried-like and I thought that he was probably the cutest boy in the world.

Thinking this is what made me blush and he took his arm from around my shoulders and ran his hand down the side of my face, which made me blush even more, if that was possible. He chuckled and right then Angela came and sat down by me and started talking to me about Ben and how they were officially an item.

I turned away from Edward and tried to pay attention. It wasn't working too well…

A few days later everything had calmed down a bit and Jacob had been kicked out of Walden.

I was sitting in an assembly for juniors and listen to the principle talk about how we should keep our school clean and have respect for it and other such things and then he told us that the student council had a special announcement for us. A girl with short red hair and a lanky boy with shaggy brown hair got up on stage and started talking with microphones to all of us, even though we could all hear them since the junior class was so small. "Hey everybody!" said the boy.

"We have been planning a junior trip for a while now and we have officially made plans to go to two different places, you can pick one or the other since we know that not everyone has the same tastes…" he trailed off for dramatic effect and then the girl spoke up "the first option is a trip to Portland, we will have a week in each location, so some of you will go to one and the rest will go to the other during the same week. In Portland we have scheduled shopping time, and we will be going to several different museums and other exciting places in the city." I could tell that Alice would want to go to that one as soon as they said shopping.

"The other option is going camping. We will be going down to a little forest with cabins that can be rented will be hiking and lots of other outdoor activities."

I couldn't really decide which one I wanted to go to… "The sign up sheets will be by the cafeteria today and tomorrow.

We will be riding on the same buses but the campers will just be going a little farther. And you don't have to go, so if you want to stay then just don't sign up and we will have basically extra credit during your regular junior classes. And you will be required to go to school if you don't go."

This got a groan from everyone and then everyone laughed. The principle got up to say that we should be safe and all that, on our trips and we will be leaving on Monday, which was only two days away. After we got to our rooms we couldn't decide which ones we all wanted to go to.

Then someone knocked on the door and it was Emmett, Rosalie, Ben, jasper, Edward, and mike.

They came to ask us where we were going to go. Alice, jasper, Rosalie, Ben, and mike wanted to go to the city and me, Angela, Edward, and Emmett wanted to go camping.

Emmett convinced Rosalie to go camping and Ben convinced Angela to go to Portland, and mike changed his mind and wanted to go camping.

We went to go sign up and we formed two lines for what we wanted to do. It was Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, mike, and me who were going camping, and Alice, jasper, Angela, and Ben who were going to Portland. I admit I was very excited for this trip, it just might help me get a little closer to Edward…

* * *

What do you guys think? Tell me what you want to happen while they are on their trips. Do you want me to show a little about Portland, or just stick with bella and Edward while they go camping? review please!!!

Kalysha


	12. Chapter 12

Walden Academy

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I wish I owned twilight…

Bella's pov.

We were finally on our way. The buses were actually kind of nice. We had got in line first so that we could all sit together in the back of the bus. We tried to get rid of mike, but he was bent on staying with us all. Emmett and Rosalie sat in the seat in front of us and were having an intense make-out session. We were just glad that the seats were high so that we didn't have to see it. Jasper was next to the window and then next to him was Alice, then Edward, me, and mike. I didn't really want to sit by two guys, but oh well.

As we all got calmed down and bored, everyone got out something to do. Jasper was reading a book about the civil war, Edward was listening to his mp3 player and Emmett and Rosalie were watching a movie on their portable DVD player. I don't know how Alice managed, but she had commandeered a copy of the schedule and was planning her wardrobe to match the activity. Mike was staring at me intently and I was blushing like mad. After a few minutes of this I asked Edward what he was listening to. In response he pulled out one of the earpieces and gave it to me. I smiled and put it in my ear. It took me a second to recognize what the song was.

"I love this song." I told him. He looked surprised.

"Clair de lune, right?" I asked. He nodded and when the song was over he took out the other headphone and handed it to me.

"I have to go to the bathroom." He explained as he got up and went into the small bathroom next to where we were sitting. I looked at all the songs he had and since I couldn't decide what to listen to I just put it on shuffle. After playing shake it by metro station it started playing another classical piece. I recognized it from that day in chorus. It was the song he was playing at the piano. I looked at the name and got the biggest shock of my life.

"Bella's lullaby" I whispered to myself. He had named a song after me? Suddenly mike turned to me and asked to listen until Edward came back. I said ok and handed him the earphone. He put it in and his face fell.

"Eww! I hate classical. Change it, Bella." I frowned and pulled the thing out of his ear. "Whatever" I mumbled. Mike just folded his arms and looked away. As soon as Edward came back I handed him the mp3 and smiled. He put the other earphone back in his ear and started listening. He looked up at me when he heard his song playing. I just smiled like I didn't know anything and got out my sketchbook and started drawing.

"Everyone line up to get your cabin assignments!" the assistant principal yelled. I was carrying my duffel and backpack and standing next to Emmett in line. We had all signed up to be in a cabin together, but then Rosalie was sneaky and changed it so that mike wasn't in our cabin. There were tables set up and we all went to find our last names. I picked up my packet and walked to the main building where we had checked in. I looked up to where the cabins were and looked at my paper. I was in cabin 17. I looked at the small map and started walking down cherry path. I was just passing 15 when I heard someone call out my name. I turned and saw Emmett running towards me. I laughed and waited for him.

"Bella, I cant find rose or Edward anywhere."

"They might already be in the cabin Em…" he smiled and nodded. We started walking up and Emmett took my duffel bag for me since I was having trouble with it. We got to our cabin and looked at it. There was a small fire pit on the side of the cabin and a big pine tree in the front. We walked up and I opened the door. We looked inside and it was a pretty awesome cabin. There was a living room area with a couch and two armchairs, on the left and on the right was a kitchen area with a table and 6 chairs, there was also a mini refrigerator. We opened it and there was a gallon of milk and some sodas inside. There were three doors on the back wall; they were the two bedrooms and the bathroom. We didn't see Edward or Rosalie. Then we heard people outside and Emmett went to open the door and see who it was. He opened the door and looked out. Then he started laughing hysterically. I came to see what it was and then I started laughing too. Rosalie was walking up the path and behind her was 3 or 4 boys carrying her bags. She was only holding her purse and putting on some lip-gloss. She saw us looking and grinned. Then she walked past us into the cabin and just had the boys drop her stuff on the couch. They all smiled at Rosalie and she shooed then away. They scurried down the path and she closed the door behind them. She walked over to Emmett and gave him a hug. Just as I was walking to the rooms, Edward and some guy came in. I recognized the guy as one of the teachers. He asked us all to come closer so that he could talk to us.

"Now, there was supposed to be a chaperone teacher in your cabin, but we don't have enough teachers to go around since Mrs. Fuller got sick. Do you guys think that you will be alright without a grownup here?"

Emmett just grinned and said "heck yes!" rose whacked him in the head and he smiled sheepishly. The teacher smiled and told us that we had to be careful to keep track of time and obey all the rules and keep the place clean and then he looked at us all and started for the door, but right before he went out he stopped and said

"by they way, if you guys get in any trouble or need anything, just use the emergency phone over there." He said as he pointed to a metal box against the wall. He closed the door and we heard him walk away. Then Emmett started doing a happy dance and Rosalie looked slightly amused. I laughed and then went over to one of the rooms. I looked in and saw two twin beds and a nightstand and a dresser. I went and put my duffel at the foot of my bed and hung my backpack on one of the hooks by the door. I sat down on the bed on the far wall and tested its springy-ness. Then I heard Emmett and Edward yelling. I went out to go see what was the matter and saw Rosalie with all her stuff in the other room. I gasped. That means that she is going to stay in the same room as Emmett…that means that I am going to have to stay with…Edward…

Emmett and Edward were arguing about it.

"Emmett! Maybe you and Rosalie are fine with staying in the same room but me and Bella aren't!"

"Well, maybe you should be fine with it! If you don't like it then sleep on the couch!" Edward glanced at the uncomfortable looking couch and grumbled. He then grabbed his stuff and started walking towards our room. He looked up and saw me and looked down again and went in. I looked at Emmett and he just shrugged and I smiled faintly and went back in the room.

Edward was sitting on the other bed and I went and sat on the other one.

"Sorry…" I said while looking down and wringing my hands. He looked up

"this has nothing to do with you as a person, its just that…well, you've been through a lot and I didn't want you to freak out or anything." I blushed

"I don't think that I will get freaked out. I mean…I feel safe with you, Edward." He suddenly looked startled and then smiled really big and came and gave me a hug. I breathed in his scent and sighed. He smelled really good… it started getting awkward when neither of us pulled away, so I did and he immediately let me go. I blushed and looked down. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my face up to his. He was looking at me in a whole new way and I got lost in his eyes. Our faces were inches apart and we were both subconsciously closing the gap. Our lips were almost one when rose banged on the door and asked if I had brought a camera with me. I jerked away from Edward and went over to my backpack and grabbed my digital camera and opened the door and handed it to her. She looked at me and then at Edward and smiled and winked at me. I blushed and she giggled and left. I closed the door and looked at Edward. He had stood up.

"So, do you want the top three drawers or the bottom three?" I asked. He looked at me confused and I pointed to the dresser. He shrugged and pointed to the bottom. I smiled and went to my bag and unzipped it. I took out my shirts and pants and started putting them in the drawers. Edward started doing the same and I grabbed a shirt that had all my underwear and bras wrapped up in it. I almost dropped it as I was walking to the dresser. I quickly tightened my hold on it and shoved it in the middle drawer. As I went back to my duffel I noticed something red on the floor and I saw Edward pick it up. He coughed and handed it to me. I was afraid to look because I knew what it was. I took my red lacy bra from Edward and crammed it in with the others without looking at Edward. He chuckled and went back to unpacking. I got out a water bottle and put it on the nightstand along with a flashlight and a book. Edward put similar objects on his side and then hung his backpack and coat next to mine. I took out my jacket and put it next to his. I went over to the window and opened the curtains. It had an amazing view of the neighboring mountains. I went into the living room and got out a few snacks that I had brought and put them in the cupboards around the kitchen. Emmett came over and started putting all of his and rose's things into the cupboards as well. I went over to there room and knocked. Rose opened the door and pulled me over to her bed where she held the camera at arms length and snapped a picture of our faces. I laughed and took the camera and told her to pose. She started posing and I snapped away. We were laughing and then Emmett came in and I snapped a picture of his confused expression and showed rose and we started laughing again. Then Emmett stole the camera and started taking pictures of us and we started posing for him and he kept saying funny things like,

"oh yeah, work it baby!" and "that's right! Give me more!" in a really gay voice. We started laughing again and then we saw Edward standing in the doorway laughing and I stole the camera from Emmett and took a picture and ran into the living room. Emmett started tickling Rosalie and Edward closed the door and ran after me, trying to get the camera while I took pictures of him. I tripped on the edge of the couch and fell onto it. Edward came over and got the camera from me and put it on the coffee table and started tickling me too. I was laughing and trying to get away. He held my hands above my head with one arm and got on the couch with me, he was on the edge and was still tickling my stomach. Then I started

twisting my hips away from him and he put one leg over me so that he was straddling me. That was when Emmett and rose came out of their room...

* * *

Ha ha! A cliffy! So, I was wondering something, do you guys want me to put a lemon in the next chapter and just change the rating to m? Please review, because if you don't then you might not get what you want! So ya…just review and tell me if you want it or not.


	13. Chapter 13

Walden Academy Chapter 13

AN: so…I totally forgot about this story and I have decided to continue with it…so, yep…reviews are still good… ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

Bellas pov

Emmett and Rosalie stood gaping at me and Edward on the couch and Edward leapt off of me and I just lay there… too embarrassed to move, Emmett finally let out a booming laugh and took roses hand and led her outside. He winked at Edward as he closed the door. Edward looked down at me and smiled, he gently moved my hair off my forehead, and then he leaned down to kiss it. I looked at his pursed lips and remembered my lullaby and as he was about to make contact I scooted up on the couch so that our lips met. His mouth was soft and hard at the same time, tingles ran up my spine. He pulled away and gasped in surprise. He smiled my favorite half smile and then whispered "I've wanted to do that ever since I have known you" I blushed and thought of how I had wanted to do the same thing. He smiled at me again and looked at my lips. I put my hands on his shoulders and gently pulled. He got the message and bent down for another kiss. This one was different than our first one. He was more gentle and tender. His perfect lips softly brushed against mine. I opened my mouth slightly and he ran his tongue against my bottom lip, I gasped and he put his tongue in my mouth and started swirling. I quickly got the knack and our mouths felt like they were morphing into one. He started to go a little faster and I had a moment of panic as I remembered another time on a couch with another boy. I pushed Edward away and started taking deep breaths. He pulled away immediately "I'm so sorry Bella! I was going way too fast! I didn't mean to rush you." I smiled at him and started calming down. "Thanks for understanding" was the only thing I said. He smiled faintly and sat next to me on the couch and hesitantly reached for my hand. I gripped his firmly and rested my head on his shoulder. He sighed and his body relaxed and he kissed the top of my head.

Rose and Emmett burst into the room yelling "everybody better be decent!" Edward looked at me and laughed and I smiled and got up. I was just about to go get my packet to see what was on the agenda for the rest of the day when Rosalie walked up to me and pulled me into one of the bedrooms "ok, Bella" she said as she got out her cell and speed dialed Alice"we need details" Alice picked up on the first ring and Rosalie explained to her about walking in on me and Edward and then leaving us alone together. Alice just about blew out the speakers with all her screaming "ok, ok, calm down Alice! Well, he was tickling me and that's when rose and em saw us, and then after they left we were just kind of there and then he was going to kiss me on the forehead, but I moved so that he kissed my lips instead…and then we started kissing…and then we just snuggled…that's all…" Alice started firing out questions faster than I could answer them"areyoudating?didyouusetongue?doyoulovehim?ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" me and rose started laughing and then Alice did too; I told her that we weren't official yet, and the rest was private information. I left Rosalie and Alice in an intense conversation about the possibility of jasper buying Alice a diamond while they were in Portland.

I was putting my toothbrush in the bathroom and I opened the mirror and saw that Emmett's shelf was full of condoms and old spice, I started laughing and I went into the living room, Edward was still there and he was looking at the schedule, I asked him what the activities for today were, and he told me that there was nothing until after dinner, when they would have a bonfire outside of the main pavilion, where they would tell scary stories. Oh great, I thought…at least I can snuggle up to Edward. I was talking to Edward about the rest of the week when I got a text. It was from mike, it said, Bella, they put me in the rong caben, wat wil wee du? How can are luv floorish? I snorted and Edward looked over my shoulder and read the text. He snorted and took my phone, he sent a reply and then gave me back my phone, I look at him suspiciously and then looked at sent messages, the text that Edward sent said my darling Michael, please meet me in a canoe in the middle of the lake at midnight…that is only place that our forbidden affections can be manifested. I smacked Edward on the arm and then we both started laughing.

Later that night after dinner, my fantasies about me and Edward cuddling during the scary stories were becoming a reality. His arm was around me and I was hugging him. He chuckled every time I gripped him tighter. The campsite had a couple of on-site storytellers so they were really high-quality. This one was about a crazy zombie who attacked all of his extended families pet dogs in revenge of his dad accidentally running over his own dog when he was a child. It was intense, ok. Anywho, after the story was over, we all walked back up to our cabins…in the dark…yeah…I was terrified. Every time I heard a rustling I would jump and run a few feet. I was clinging to Edwards arm like shrink wrap! I felt better once we actually got into our cabin.

We all got ready for bed and went into our rooms, rose winked at me as she closed her door and I blushed and looked into mine and Edwards bedroom, Edward was in the bathroom, so I went into our room and got changed into my pajamas, I wanted something sexy and cute, I went with an almost see-through tank top and boy shorts. I was putting moisturizer on my face by the dresser when Edward knocked on the door. "Come in" I called and braced myself, Edward walked in wearing only shorts. I blushed and turned around and pretended to be super busy with my face. I put the bottle of stuff into the top drawer and took a deep breath and turned around. Edward was staring at me with his mouth open. I blushed and smiled. He walked over to me and picked me up and carried me over to my bed. He pulled down the covers and tucked me in and kissed my cheek. He turned around and walked over to the light switch. "Goodnight Bella…and thank you…" I smiled shyly at him and he turned off the light and got into his bed.

As soon as the lights turned off and my eyes adjusted to the darkness and I could see the moonlight coming in through the window I got scared. I trembled in silence for a while and then softly called out "Edward?" "yes Bella?" "I'm scared…can you come over here with me please?" there was silence for a moment and then I heard his bed springs creak and I saw him stand up and walk over. "Scoot over" he whispered. I complied and shivered as he pulled up the covers and slipped into the bed with me. "Better?" he asked. "Yes, thank you" I rolled over and faced the wall, and I felt Edward come up close to me and wrap his arm around me and smell my hair. I sighed with contentment and moved my hand to hold his. We stayed up half the night talking and kissing and getting to know each other's presence, before finally falling asleep in each other's arms.

Ok, how was that after 2 years of being gone?


	14. Chapter 14

Walden Academy Chapter 14

Disclaimer: don't own twilight

Authors note: thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Edwards pov

I awoke with the delicate tangles of bellas hair lying across my chest, tickling me.

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around the girl I loved.

She didn't stir, I looked out the window and watched the sun come up, it must be early, I thought to myself.

I started humming the lullaby that I wrote for bella and then slowly got out of bed.

As I lifted the covers, I couldn't help but notice bellas perfect body, the curve of her chest as she took the deep breaths that you only take when you are in a deep sleep, the smoothness of her skin, the softness… stop it Edward!

I quickly covered her up and stood up, the small room was a bit chilly and I hurried and got dressed.

Emmett was bound to still be asleep, I didn't know about Rosalie.

I went into the kitchen and got a glass of milk and a twinkie and started eating at the table.

I heard a door open and looked over to where the rooms were.

Rosalie stepped out wearing some very skimpy lingerie.

I turned around quickly and took a big drink of milk.

I heard her walk over and drink from the milk carton and then come sit at the table with me.

I looked over at her and she was just sitting there texting.

"g'morning" I half coughed.

She looked up and winked. "so… how was your night with bella? Was she good?"

I blushed "I don't know what you mean by that Rosalie…" I replied.

She looked me up and down and smiled before heading back to her room.

Right before she went in I thought I heard her say something like "if I were bella, I wouldn't be wasting my time."

I kinda chuckled and then I heard a noise from over by the couch.

I walked over and saw bellas cell phone lying on the floor.

I picked it up and flipped it open.

There were 24 texts from mike and 3 missed calls.

I started reading the messages, most of them were asking where she was, there were a few requests for her cabin number, and a few picture messages of mikes pudgy belly, and one really long message about how he would walk by all the cabins and make an owl noise and she should come out and they could be together.

I was laughing so hard at this ridiculous loser that I didn't notice as bella came and sat beside me on the couch, I looked up startled and dropped her phone into my lap.

Bella smiled and laughed, it was my new favorite sound.

Bellas pov

I woke up and immediately realized that Edward wasn't there.

I slowly sat up and went into the main room.

I saw Edward lauging on the couch holding my cell phone and I walked over to see what was so funny.

As soon as I sat down, Edward freaked out and dropped my phone into his lap, I laughed and reached down to grab my phone.

Right before I got there Edward grabbed my hand.

He looked nervously at me and then pointedly down into his lap where my phone was sitting.

I realized how I close I was to brushing up against him in a most awkward way and I started blushing like crazy.

Edward safely got my phone and put in my hand.

"read the messages from mike" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

I opened my phone and started checking messages, pretty soon me and Edward were clutching our stomachs and rolling around on the couch.

"imagine him out in a canoe waiting for me!" I said and Edward laughed harder.

After we finally calmed down a bit I went in to take a shower after Edward had his turn.

Emmett and Rosalie were still in their room although I don't think that they were sleeping…

after I got out of the shower I walked out wrapped in a towel and I looked over and saw someone on the couch so I hurried into my bedroom thinking that it was Edward.

I walked in without turning on the light and locked the door.

I took the towel off of my body and bent over to wrap it around my hair, suddenly I heard a noise from Edwards bed.

I quickly looked over and saw Edward with a book in his hands and his mouth wide open…staring at my naked body…

I froze for what seemed like hours, when I finally got over the shock, I ripped the towel off my head and covered myself up.

"Edward! Why didn't you say anything!" I gasped.

"I didn't know what to say!" he said. "I wont look!" and he turned over so that he was facing the wall.

I got my clothes out and got changed into a sundress with leggings.

I couldn't get it zipped up all the way so I timidly tapped Edward on the shoulder.

"think you could zip me?" I whispered.

He nodded and I turned around.

I felt his fingers brush along my skin all the way down to the bottom of the zipper and it gave me goose bumps.

He slowly zipped it up and then wrapped his arms around me and started kissing my shoulder and swaying with me.

I felt like I was going to faint, I was in heaven, I would have been fine if I never moved from this position for the rest of forever.

Someone knocked on the door and Edward sighed and went to unlock it.

It was Rosalie. "uhh…bella? I think you should come out here for a minute."

I followed her to the front door and we looked out the little window in the top.

It was mike.

I cringed and opened the door and stepped out.

"what are you doing here mike? How did you find me?" I asked.

I crossed my arms and looked at him.

He ran up to me and gave me a hug. "oh bella! Why didn't you come last night? Oh, its ok, Im just glad to see your beautiful face! I snuck into the files and found out your cabin number! Isn't it wonderful darling?" I frowned and pushed him away.

"I don't like you Michael! Edward was just messing with you when he texted you last night"

mikes face turned red with anger and he grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me "NO! Edward has brainwashed you!"

I screamed at him to let me go as he slammed me up against the wall of the cabin.

Mike was shouting about how he was going to make me remember our love when Edward burst outside and grabbed me away from mike.

Edward handed me off to Rosalie and she took me inside and I could hear Edward and Emmett beating some sense into mike…

or maybe just yelling at him.

I couldn't tell with all of rosalies fussing.

After a few minutes of this I finally calmed rose down and then the boys came back in with satisfied smiles.

Edward saw me and ran over "bella, bella, are you ok? You are too attractive for your own good, everyone keeps attacking you!" I started laughing and told them all I was ok.

We all settled down and were talking and laughing.

I guess that's why we didn't notice the rainstorm until a particularly loud clap of thunder penetrated our ears...

a cliffie! mua hahahaha! review review review!


	15. Chapter 15

Walden academy chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

Bella's pov

The storm was beginning to start raging outside and we were all cluttered around the windows wondering how bad it was going to get when the emergency phone rang. Emmett walked over and answered it. "Hello….yes….no….that's fine….if you have to…sure….ok, thanks, bye." "Who was that?" asked Rosalie. "it was the camp director, apparently they have had some problems with flooding and they might call later to ask for some help to move some stuff out of the rain, you know, guy stuff…oh yeah, and they found mike walking alone so they are dropping him back here because the path to his cabin is 2 feet under water and he said that all of 'his friends' would let him come and stay in our cabin. So…yeah…we don't really have a choice…mike is coming. " Edward and I looked at each other in horror and Rosalie and Emmett started chuckling.

A few minutes later we heard a knock on the door. Edward answered; it was an official looking guy and mike. Mike walked in and the guy smiled and left. "Mike, the only way we will let you stay here is if you apologize to Bella, right now" said Rosalie. Mike looked at me and immediately apologized which startled pretty much everyone. After that we all got some snacks and sat in the living room. "Hey guys, let's play truth or dare!" said Emmett. I groaned, and it took a while for Emmett to convince me to play since I hate truth or dare. "Ill go first" said Rosalie. "Emmett, truth or dare?" "Dare!" "I dare you to go shirtless for the rest of the game" Emmett smiled and took off his shirt. Rosalie just laughed and ran her hand over Emmett's shoulder. Emmett asked mike and mike picked truth, Emmett asked him who he had a crush on and mike looked at me and blushed and Emmett started laughing really loudly. Mike truth or dared me. I picked truth. "When was your first kiss?" I blushed and looked at Edward. "Well, I was 13 and his name was Tyler…and well, yeah…" Edward chuckled and I blushed and bumped his shoulder. "Truth or dare, Edward?" he picked dare and I dared him to sing his favorite show tune. He started singing 'music of the night' and we all applauded after he finished. Rosalie started getting antsy and said it was her turn to pick the game. Of course she picked spin the bottle. We got a soda bottle and sat in a circle, she explained that it was a combination of spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven so if the bottle landed on you then you had to go into the bathroom with the person who spun you for seven minutes. Emmett went first and the first spin he got Edward and then he demanded a re-spin and got me. We went into the bathroom and I was blushing like crazy. Emmett ran his hand through his hair and then bent down and kissed me on the lips really quickly. We just sat there in awkward silence until they all yelled for us to come out. We went and sat down and Rosalie kind of looked at me suspiciously and then it was my turn to spin, of course…I got mike. We headed into the bathroom and as soon as the door was shut mike was heading in for a kiss. I stopped him and then surprisingly he made me a deal "if you let me have free reign for these seven minutes then I will never try anything again unless you ask me to…I promise!" I considered his offer and then slowly nodded. At least it would get him off my back. First he went in for the kiss and I let him, he started frenching and surprisingly he was a good kisser. He started running his hands up and down my back and then clenching my butt and massaging it through my jeans. I was just kind of imagining it was Edward. He went to my breasts and started kneading and then his hands went to the bottom of my shirt, he had it off really quickly and I was starting to feel attracted to him in the darkness while I was imagining Edward. He was surprisingly fast at getting my bra off and I stood with my chest exposed in the darkness of the bathroom, the only light coming from a small window with curtains over it. Mikes hands started getting rougher and I told myself if he tried to go anywhere near my pants then the deal was off. But he stayed up top, and he started sucking my nipples and they hardened and he gently started to bite them. He pulled me up on the sink and wrapped my legs around him; he was kissing me again and moaning into my mouth. I had Edwards face in my mind as I began to kiss back, it wasn't as good as Edward, but it was still ok. Mike sucked on my lips and moved to my neck, he started grinding against me and I felt his erection full-throttle against my jeans. I was arching my back and gripping mikes hair as he went to my breasts again. He pulled my breasts and massaged them as he ground into me. I was starting to get a little wet and that's where I drew the line. I started calming myself down and stopped reacting to mikes little attentions. He noticed and reached for my bra which he put back on me and then my shirt. "We leave everything in here." I stated firmly and mike nodded his head. "We continue if I spin you again" he said eagerly. His eyes threatened me and I didn't want our deal broken so I frowned and finally agreed as I heard them calling for us. When mike spun the heavens were smiling on me and he got Rosalie. They went into the bathroom and after a few seconds we heard a slap and the door opened and rose walked out smirking. Mike followed sheepishly with his hand on his cheek. Rosalie spun and got Emmett and Emmett got me again, he kissed me the same as before. It was my turn and I needed to get Edward. I closed my eyes and spun, I squinted open and it was pointing to Edward! We walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Edward took my face gently in his hands and slowly kissed me. It was ten thousand times better than with mike. What it felt like wasn't that different, it was my reaction, or rather my body's reaction to what they did that made Edward better. I felt hot everywhere and my body went into a frenzy; I needed more Edward, everywhere. Edward broke apart from me. "Bella, how fast do you want to take this relationship? I'm fine with whatever you want but your needs come first." Edward said. "Edward, I know I freaked out before, but you are so different from…him…that everything you do feels new to me, I want to go fast! Throw caution to the winds! Be wild and crazy!" Edward laughed and nodded. I smiled and kissed him, he quickly took control and steered our kiss into a passionate embrace, his hands were everywhere on me and I felt like I was being ripped apart by the pleasure gods. I tangled my fingers in his copper hair and pressed myself close to him in every way possible. I was trembling in his arms and he noticed, he pulled me closer and kissed me more forcefully. I started pulling up his shirt and he helped me pull it off, I ran my fingers over his perfect muscles, I carefully traced all the lines and then I started rubbing his hard nipples. He started kissing my neck and shoulders and I ran my hands lightly down to the waist band of his cargo pants. I rubbed along the top of them and he groaned into my neck and then he bit me hard enough to leave a mark. I gasped and stuck a finger into his pants; I ran it around to his hips and pulled his pants down a few inches. He moaned again and then we heard them calling that time was up. We both groaned at the same time and then laughed. He put his shirt back on and then opened the door for me. As I sat down I saw Rosalie glance repeatedly at my neck and smile. Edward was about to spin when the phone rang again. He jumped up and answered it and had a brief conversation before hanging up. "Emmett, mike, they want us to go down there and help out." "men are needed!" yelled Emmett and we all laughed. We helped the boys with their raincoats and then waved goodbye as they left. Me and Rosalie got out her portable DVD player, made some popcorn and watched Moulin Rouge with a box of tissues. It had just ended and we were cleaning up when we heard a knock at the door. Rosalie ran to answer, she flung the door open and Emmett and Edward rushed inside, clearly happy to be out of the downpour. "Where's mike?" I asked. "Well, we were helping move some boxes into the main pavilion when mike started complaining a lot and then the camp director told him off. After a while he started up again and this time he completely stopped working. Obviously we all got mad and then the camp director told mike to go into his office. And then after we were all finished we asked if we should wait for the skumbag and the director told us that he would make arrangements for mike. So we just headed back up here." I started laughing and the boys asked us what we did the whole time. Rosalie and I told them about our mini movie night and I went into my bedroom and laid on the bed. I had just closed my eyes when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked into Edwards magical eyes and smiled. He sat down on the bed and grabbed a hold of my hand. "Bella?" I heard him ask. "Yeah Edward?" "Would you…umm…do you think that you could…? Well…" I opened my eyes and saw that same shy Edward from the beginning of the year. "What is it?" he took a deep breath "will, you be my girlfriend?" I sat up and leaned against the wall. I thought about how I loved spending time with Edward and how I would react to his kisses and then I licked my lips and said yes. He grinned from ear to ear and then walked over to his bed and got his backpack out from under it. He reached in and pulled out a little black case. It was the kind of case that jewelry came in. I gasped and pulled my knees up by my face. "I've been planning on this moment for a while." He admitted as he opened the case and handed it to me. Inside was a golden heart shaped necklace with diamonds encrusted in a swirly design on the front. I totally loved it and I let out a little squeak. He pulled it out of the box and held it out to me. I touched it and said"but how did you know that I would say yes?" "I didn't, I just hoped." he answered. "May I put it on you?" he asked tenderly. I nodded and held up my hair as he closed the latch around my neck. It felt perfect and I hugged Edward and then he sweetly kissed me. I picked up the heart and looked at it closely. A thought hit me and I asked in surprise "is this real?" he smiled and nodded. I gasped. "But it's too expensive!" I argued. "Don't you like it?" he asked looking hurt. "I love it" I assured him"but I don't want you spending a lot of money on me!" he smiled and said that I was worth it. I blushed and shook my head, already knowing that I would keep the necklace forever. I told Edward that I would be right back and ran out to show Rosalie. She gushed over it and told me how nice it was. She even took a picture of it to send to Alice and I told her how Edward asked me to be his gf. I was pretty much the luckiest girl alive...

Thank you! Thank you! You have been a beautiful audience! Tip your waitresses! Haha, sorry I didn't update for so long, I was in the process of moving to a new apartment, but I'm all settled now, so let the writing commence!


End file.
